


Worth It

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Senator Poe Dameron, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A Senator and a smuggler meet in a cantina.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who prompted this!

“So what was exactly so urgent that you had to meet me in a cantina, exactly?”

Ben sat across from him, dressed in a vest that reminded Poe very much of his father’s. Poe looked at him and sighed. “I don’t know how to tell you this, Ben, but things haven’t been going well in the Senate.”

”In other news, the seas on Kamino are a little damp.”

Poe chuckled despite himself. It was one of those instances where he shouldn’t be laughing, but here he was. Then he became more serious. “Honestly, Ben, the new law cracking down on smuggling...”

”I’ll be fine,” Ben said. “There’s ways to get around it. There always have been.”

”You really don’t get it, do you? If I lose you...”

Poe trailed off. Even the idea of losing the man who had effectively stolen his heart was something he couldn’t bear to think about. 

Ben leaned forward. “You won’t lose me.”

”It’s likely. I...care about you, Ben. Very much.”

”I figured that.”

”It’s more than that.” It seemed that despite his impassioned speeches on the Senate floors, when it came to matters of the heart, Poe couldn’t quite give them words. “Ben...I love you.”

Ben actually looked shocked, almost like it was the last thing he expected. “Senator Dameron...Poe...”

”I just thought you had the right to know.”

”No, I feel the same way about you,” Ben said. “It’s just...almost all my life I’ve felt unworthy. I think only my father really thought I was worth it.”

“You are worth it, Ben,” Poe said. “In more ways than one.”

Their lips touched in that moment. And Poe almost didn’t care that he was likely starting a scandal; there was already no turning back. Being with Ben, he could survive anything. 


End file.
